Camp Fire
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Bagi sebagian orang, camping adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Namun bagaimana jika camping tersebut membawa sebuah petaka? AU, OOC, GaJe. ikutan polling di profil Sagi ya! -nyiapin golok- SORRY, THIS FIC HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED FOR A WHILE!


Ini dia fic baru dari Sagi!!!

Hehehe …..

Ketika sedang mencari inspirasi untuk Drag Me To The Hell, eh tiba-tiba terbesit ide untuk buat cerita ini!

Hehehe …

Gomen ya!

Untuk Drag Me To The Hell, updatenya kapan-kapan aja ya!

*di timpuk readers*

Yosh …

Sagi gak akan banyak omong, langsung saja!

Met baca semua!!!

**Title : ** Fire Camp

**Genre :** Horror/Tragedy

**Disclimer :** Naruto©Mashasi Kishimoto

Fire Camp©Hyori sagi

**Rated :** T (tapi untuk beberapa adegan ke depan mungkin akan berubah jadi M! Tapi jangan langsung berpikiran porno ya … M disni bukan untuk adegan 'ohok-ohok')

**Summary: **Bagi sebagian orang, camping adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Namun bagaimana jika camping tersebut membawa sebuah petaka?

Chara : ALL

**Warning :** AU, OOC, GaJe, and chara death!

**Attention :** Bagi para readers … WAJIB (gak wajib juga sih, terserah readers aja!) REVIEW.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Suara kicauan burung terdengar begitu merdu pagi ini. Matahari bersinar lembut menemani orang-orang berangkat kerja. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah gorden kamarku yang penuh dengan nuansa pink ini. Membangunkanku dari tidur lelapku. Aku melirik sekilas kearah jam yang ada di samping tempat tidurku, lebih tepatnya berada diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurku. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Aku mengalihkan pandangan menuju notes yang ada di dindingku. Aku menelusuri setiap catatan yang aku buat dan mata terhenti pada notes terakhir, tentang kegiatanku hari ini. Aku membacanya sekilas dan terlonjak kaget.

"OH MY GOD!!! JAM PERTAMA OROCHIMARU-SENSEI!! BISA MATI AKU KALAU SAMPAI TELAT!!!"

Aku segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower.

Ah ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri! Hehe … gomen ya!

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kelas 2 SMA. Aku ini dikenal sebagai anak yang ceria dan eerrr … menurut beberapa temanku aku ini cerewet! Padahal aku tidak pernah merasa! Lalu dengar-dengar katanya aku juga anak yang jenius! Hehe … jadi malu! Itu karena aku selalu mendapat beasiswa. Hem … beruntungnya diriku! Aku memiliki tubuh yang kata orang sangat sempurna. Rambut soft pink sebahu dengan mata emerald sangat kontras dengan kulitku yang putih pualamn. Namun, aku juga punya beberapa kekurangan, diantaranya … JIDATKU YANG LEBAR! Kepobian ku pada serangga! Dan masih banyak lagi! Ah ya … aku tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal sepulang dari acara camping yang diadakan oleh kantor tempat mereka bekerja. Penyebab kematiannya tidak diketahui. Tim pencari hanya berhasil menemukan jenazah mereka yang gosong terbakar. Tidak ada yang selamat dalam insiden tersebut. Uuugghhh … sejak saat itu aku membenci acara camping. Karena acara itu, orang tuaku meninggal.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam sekolah lengkap namun sangat berantakan. Aku segera menuju cermin dan mematut diriku. Merapikan seragamku, menyisir rambutku, menaburkan seulas bedak di wajahku dan memakai parfum. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku segera beranjak keluar kamar menuju dapur. Aku segera membuka kulkas untuk mengambil selembar roti dan sebotol selai kacan. Dengan terburu-buru, aku mengolesi roti tersebut dengan selai kacang. Kuhabiskan roti tersebut dalam satu kali telan dan aku langsung menyambar sekotak susu yang ada di kulkas dan menegaknya hingga tandas. Setelah itu aku segera memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu secara asal-asalan lalu bergegas keluar apatermen. Tidak lupa kukunci dahulu apatermenku.

Aku berlari-lari kecil menuju sekolahku yang tidak terlalu jauh. SMA Konohagakuen. Ketika ada di pertigaan, kulihat sahabat sekaligus pujaan hatiku sedang menunggu lampu hijau. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" aku memanggilnya.

Ia menoleh padaku.

"Pagi!" sapaku ketika aku telah bertasa di sampingnya.

"Hn" sahutnya. Ugghhh … aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa aku bias jatuh hati pada pria sedingin ini.

"Ah ya … Kenapa Sasuke-kun masih ada disini? Sekarangkan sudah jam setengah delapan! Nanti bias telat!" ujarku yang telah kembali panic mengingat ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk masuk ke kelas Orochimaru-sensei.

"Hn? Kau lupa ya? Hari ini kan kita masuk jam delapan dan hari ini hanya upacara!" ujarnya dehngan datar.

"EH?" Aku tersentak kaget. Masuk jam delapan? Aku kembali mengingat-ingat notes yang kubaca.

'Hari ini masuk jam delapan karena hanya upacara! YES!! Gak usah ketemu sama Orochimaru-sensei!' aih…… bodohnya aku!!! Karena bangun tidur, aku hanya membaca Orochimaru-senseimya aja!!!

"Ehe … he …" aku tertawa garing ketia mengetahui itu. Sasuke mendengus dan berkata,

"Kumat deh penyakit pikunnya."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Aku mengikuti upacara kali ini dengan sangat tidak berminat. Hah … kenapa sih acara outdoor kali ini CAMPING???? Acara paling kubenci. Dan WAJIB lagi! Hah … aku hanya dapat menghela nafas berat. Dan dengan sangat berat hati aku HARUSmengikuti camping kali ini.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Aku mengemasi barang-barangku dengan sangat enggan. Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku harus mengikuti acara Camping yang telah merenggut nyawa orang tuaku!

"Baju ganti sudah, makanan ringan sudah, training sudah, alat-alat memanjat sudah, heeem … apalagi ya? Peralatan mandi sudah. Eng … mungkin sudah semua." Ujarku memeriksa semua barang-barang yang kubawa.

"Hah … Kenapa tempat camping yang akan kukunjungi sama dengan tempat camping orang tuaku dulu ya? Aku merasakan firasat buruk!" gumamku. Dan setelah itu aku terlelap.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"SAKURAA!!!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sahabat kecilku sedang melambai kearah ku.

"HAI INO!" balasku.

Ino menghampiriku,

"Hehe .. bukannya kamu gak suka camping ya Sak?" tanyanya ketika ia sudah ada didepanku.

"Huh. Suka gak suka tetap harus ikut kan? Kalau tidak, pasti aku akan dapat hukuman Senin depan." Ujarku kesal.

"Iya, ya! Ya .. taka pa kan? Hitung-hitung bias PDKT sama pangeranmu itu loh!" goda Ino.

"Apaan sih?" aku menyikut Ino.

"Hehe … Gomen deh!"

"PERHATIAN ANAK-ANAK AYO BARIS SESUAI REGU MASING-MASING!!" terdengar suara Kakashi-sensei memanggil semua anak untuk berbaris sesuai kelompoknya.

Ia mengarahkan kami tentang segala hal mengenai camping kali ini. Dan beberapa larangan.

"Tidak boleh berfoto …" itulah salah satu larangannya.

Hah … camping yang membosankan.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan firasat buruk. Terbesit di otakku bahwa akan terjadi kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Aku langsung merinding. Apa jangan-jangan akan terjadi hal yang sama dengan hal yang menimpa orang tuaku beserta teman-temannya?

**TSUZUKU**

**Hehe … gimana? Baguskah???**

**Readers : ENG … *tiba-tiba dibekep Sagi***

**Komentarnya nanti aja! **

**Kalau mau komentar lewat review ya?!**


End file.
